Introduction (SF)
Main Page: Starfall This is a story of triumph and tragedy, of heroes and villains, of courage in the face of overwhelming odds. This is another adventure in the galaxy of Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game. If you want to be a player in Starfall, read no further. The information in this book is for the Gamemaster only. Players who read on will ruin the adventure for everyone involved. In this Adventure... ...a group of Rebel agents find themselves imprisoned aboard a battle-torn Star Destroyer. With them is one of the Alliance’s top engineers, Walex Blissex, designer of the Victory I-Class Star Destroyer. They must make their way through the ruined ship to the hangar bay, in hopes of finding an escape craft. The only obstacles between them and freedom are legions of Imperial troops, 900 meters of twisted wreckage, and a ruthless Imperial captain bent on their destruction. But the Rebels soon discover that their lives and the life of their charge are not all that hangs in the balance. The Star Destroyer, recently pounded by a Rebel strike fleet, is not as wounded as it appears. It has one last weapon to use against the returning Alliance ships. It has itself. Set to self-destruct, the ravaged engines still contain enough power to obliterate the shattered Star Destroyer and its fast-approaching enemies. Can a handful of Rebels save the unsuspecting fleet before time runs out? This is the challenge that must be faced in Starfall. Preparing to Play Any players who don’t have player characters (PCs) must spend a couple of minutes selecting and customizing with Character Creation. Otherwise, use characters from your campaign. However, as the adventure begins with the PCs as prisoners aboard a Victory-Class Star Destroyer, they start without any Equipment. The script sets this up and PCs should retain only Equipment that can be well-hidden or appears totally innocent. Starfall combines situations that require a mix of Skills to survive. The group needs PCs with Perception, Knowledge, and Use Computer skills, as well as the more common combat and piloting skills. As Gamemaster, you should read and become familiar with Starfall before attempting to run it. Players may choose to stray from pre-arranged plotlines, and the only way to respond to such circumstances is to know the adventure thoroughly. Difficulty Numbers and Improvisation As Gamemaster, you should adjust this adventure to match the level of your particular group of players using the Difficulty Classes for Adventurers by CL table found in Job Generator. For example, if the text tells you to have the heroes make a Moderate Strength roll, look under the “Difficulties” tab in the Job Generator page and assign a number between 24 and 27, depending on the level of skill of the heroes. The Difficulty Classes for Adventurers by CL table can also be found in the Player Aids downloads. Also keep in mind that the number of heroes and what Heroic Classes they are using affects the outcome of each encounter. This adventure is designed for six beginning player characters with a good mix of Skills. If you have fewer heroes, you may need to scale down the encounters accordingly. If your players have particularly powerful herpes, you may need to scale up the encounters to offer sufficient challenges. Adventure Background The Old Republic was the republic of legend. Under its stability a galaxy flourished. It was a time of great accomplishment. Of those people that contributed to the prosperity was the brilliant engineer, Walex Blissex, designer of the Victory-I class Star Destroyer. During the years following the Clone Wars, this mighty vessel was the pride of the Republic Navy and the chief proponent of peace. With the coming of the Empire, vessels of peace were quickly replaced by weapons of war. As the last remnants of the Old Republic collapsed, Walex Blissex disappeared. He decided it was better to go into hiding than be forced to create instruments of destruction. As the fledgling Rebel Alliance came into being, Blissex found a cause worth joining. But the Empire quickly found someone to replace the engineer. His daughter Lira, a brilliant engineer in her own right, married a regional governor named Denn Wessex and quickly became a rising star in the military machine. Using her father’s work as a basis, Lira Wessex designed the Imperial-class Star Destroyer. Now, after years without any contact, Walex has received a message from his daughter. She claims to be sick and near death. The message screams “trap” with every word, but Blissex will not be deterred. If it isn’t a trap, he could not live with himself if he refused this last chance to see his daughter before she died. Recent Events Imperial Governor Denn Wessex sent holotapes throughout the galaxy, hoping that at least one would reach a member of The Rebel Alliance. The tape contained a message from the governor, beseeching Walex Blissex to take this offer of free passage and return to Relgim Sector. His daughter, Lira Wessex, was dying, and her only request was that she get to see her father one last time in order to make amends for their long years apart. If accepted, a ship would be waiting at Kwenn Space Station to transport Blissex to Relgim for the sad reunion. Alliance High Command was naturally skeptical. This smelled like an obvious trap. But Walex Blissex refused to be swayed. He needed to see his daughter and make things right before it was too late. If he refused to take this chance and she did die, he doubted he could live with himself. So, with due reservation, Alliance High Command agreed to let him go. There was no reason not to take a few precautions, however. After all, Blissex was valuable to the Alliance and a good friend to everyone who knew him. It was for this reason that a small Rebel team was sent with Blissex to Kwenn Space Station, assigned to safeguard the engineer against any obvious dangers. At Kwenn, things got worse. The Victory I-Class Star Destroyer Subjugator, a vessel currently assigned to the Relgim Sector, waited patiently within the dry dock. The ship’s commander, Captain Kolaff, greeted Blissex and invited him aboard the massive vessel. Naturally, the Rebel team would not let the engineer go alone. Once aboard the Star Destroyer, the Rebels and the old engineer were taken prisoner by Stormtroopers and escorted to the ship’s detention block. Now, without Weapons or Equipment, the Rebel heroes feel the mighty vibrations that signal the Star Destroyer’s departure. Trapped, without any hope of escape, they can only contemplate their fate as the powerful vessel roars away from the space station and into deep space. Adventure Synopsis The adventure opens with the Rebel heroes trapped within a Star Destroyer detention cell. All looks lost when suddenly the sounds of battle rock the Imperial ship. Unknown agents attack Subjugator, damaging the vessel and providing the means for the Rebels to free themselves from the detention block. They must then make their way through the heavily-damaged ship in order to reach the hangar bay and perhaps find a shuttle or other craft to escape. But along the way they discover that the damaged Star Destroyer has been set to self-destruct. Unfortunately, the attacking fleet doesn’t realize the danger as they return for another pass. When the Rebels discover that the attackers are an Alliance fleet, the situation becomes even more desperate. The Rebels must save themselves, the Alliance fleet and Walex Blissex, while combating everything that Captain Kolaff throws at them. And in the background, orchestrating the entire series of events, is the dangerous Lira Wessex. The Main NPCs Here are brief explanations of the major nonplayer characters and what their plans and motivations in this adventure are. More information is available in the various episodes, and in the pullout section. Category:Homebrew Content